


The Teachers Aide & Valentine's Day

by Beau_bie



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Modern AU, Teacher AU, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie





	The Teachers Aide & Valentine's Day

Jack walked into the school. Sure he wasn’t a teacher, just a teachers aide, but that didn’t mean he got to skirt work on pupil free days.

It felt weird, being so close to Valentines Day. Usually the halls were buzzing with love-struck students making plans for the upcoming day. Jack didn’t particularly mind all that much. Hell, he still got paid to show up today and help out, and it wasn’t like it would be a bad day. He had already arranged with Aster, the head of the P.E. department, to help him sort out equipment.

He entered the gym, seeing Aster off to the side with Ana, one of the science teachers (both of whom he was close with, especially Ana), and Astrid, another P.E. Teacher.

“Thanks for coming in to help today Jack” said Astrid, looking up from her clipboard.

“Welcome” he smiled.

Aster looked over from the entrance to the storage room. “Jack! You’re here.”

“Yep” he popped the ‘p’.

“Had bets you’d wag on us.” He passed a giggling Ana twenty dollars which she pocketed. 

“I had faith in you Jack” she smiled.

“Uh... I’d what?” Jack asked.

“Aussie slang for skipping or not showing up. Usually to class” translated Astrid, having heard Aster use it more than once to describe the students.

“Aw, you didn’t have much faith in me Bunny?” he pouted childishly.

“Course I didn’t.”

“Rude.”

Aster chuckled. “Anyway, now that you’re here I’ll tell you what needs doing.”

Jack nodded. “Okay.”

“He is so cute” Ana chuckled.

Astrid rolled her eyes. “Why am I hearing that so much from... someone lately?”

“Cause its true.” 

“So, I’ll have you sort through these shelves here” Aster said, pointing overflowing rows. “If anything is broken just take it out and leave it over here so Astrid can note it.”

He nodded. “Can do.”

“Thanks mate. Appreciate it.”

Jack got to work sorting the equipment, putting aside a few pieces for Astrid to log.

Within the hour, Jack’s crush, Mr. Hiccup Haddock, walked in, followed by Aster and Ana. 

“So, Hiccup is helping us now too. Hopefully we will get this shit done by lunch” Aster grinned enthusiastically.

Hiccup smiled and stood next to Jack.

Ana looked over at Aster. “So, I will sort out down this end, yeah?”

“Yep. Just be careful of those folders. If Astrid sees one out of place she’ll kill me.”

Ana chuckled. “Maybe I should...”

“No, don’t do it Ana!”

Jack chuckled as Ana continued to irritate Aster.

She smiled kindly. “I’m kidding Bunny, I’ll just sort the equipment.”

“Yeah, that would be great. Thank you.”

She chuckled before getting back to work.

“If you need me I will be looking at fixing the basketball hoops” said Aster.

“I’ll keep an eye on them” Astrid said, coming in to count what had been sorted and writing it down on her clipboard.

Jack stepped up onto the small stepladder and reached up to the top shelf, gripping onto the lower ledge as he reached up and grabbed what he felt was a rope. He pulled it down, the weight dragging it down, making it fall. He quickly grabbed the bag, feeling it full of tennis balls. “These are the only balls I’ll be grabbing around this Valentine’s Day” he smiled, looking around at his co-workers, pleased with his little quip.

Anna blushed a deep red, hiding small chuckled behind a dainty hand.

Astrid burst out laughing, slapping her thigh with the clipboard. 

Aster, who had come back in in time to hear it, shook his head. “That’s just awful... whatever the fuck it was, that is the reason why mate.”

Hiccup just stared at Jack. He wished Jack would grab his balls this Valentine’s Day.

Jack just shrugged at Aster. “Well, y’know, I thought it was true.”

Aster rolled his eyes. “Mate, you could get anyone you wanted. Just don’t use that bloody line again.”

Astrid shook her head. “That was so bad Jack.”

Jack laughed it off. “Jealous Astrid?”

“Get the fuck out.”

 

Hiccup approached Jack after lunch. Jack had worked through the lunch break, helping Astrid count the last few shelves, since he got to leave early since he was a teachers aide and didn’t have any work to mark or classwork to prepare.

“Um... Jack.”

Jack looked around, his heart pounding wildly. Holy shit Hiccup was talking to him.

“Y-yes?” he asked, looking wide-eyed up at the object of his affection.

“Um... you... you said earlier that.... um...” his face turned a bright shade of red. “You said... well.... you implied that you didn’t... have a Valentine.”

Jack’s eyes were so wide he was sure they’d pop out of their sockets. He liked where this was going.

“If you want to go to lunch with me I would be really.... I would be ecstatic” he admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

“Yes!” Jack squealed. He practically leaped at his stunned co-worker with a hug.

Hiccup happily reciprocated the hug. “I’ll pick you up around eleven.”

“Okay.” Jack pecked his cheek quickly, shyly. It was a good look on him, Hiccup decided. “I’ll see you then” he waved and walked out, blushing.

 

Ana and Astrid looked at each other from behind the row of lockers. 

“About time” Astrid said, rolling her eyes. “Well, I can say I was definitely sick of hearing him talk about Jack, but... Now that they are together I am going to hear about it so much more” she groaned.

“Well, I thought it was cute” smiled Ana. “Anyway, if it gets too annoying, just talk about us” she smiled, kissing Astrid’s cheek.

Astrid smirked. “I think that’s fair.

 

Earlier that day....

Ana was sorting the last of the beakers she had for next class. Monday first period. Chemistry. Seventh graders. 

“What are you doing today? You’re room is always spotless” Hiccup asked, leaning against the door frame.

She smiled at him. She could see what Jack saw in him. He was actually quite attractive. “Well, I sorted the main storeroom during lunch last week-”

“What explains why it was so perfect.”

She smiled and continued, “-so I am going to help the P.E. Department.”

He frowned. “P.E.?”

“Yep. Y’know. Physical Education? Astrid is a teacher? Aster-”

“I know what P.E. is” he groaned.

“The subject you probably failed at school?”

“Maybe, anyway, I meant why?”

“Well, Aster and Astrid are good friends of mine.” Then it hit her. “And Jackson Frost will be there” she smiled triumphantly. “You can always come by and help. Aster would appreciate the extra help” she smiled.

A small blush covered his face. “Oh... no. I think I will stay in my room grade papers.”

“Don’t give me that shit. I know you’ve finished marking” she said, hands on hips.

He blushed. “I can’t go. I’ll just make a fool of myself” he sighed.

She sighed and walked over. “Hiccup, don’t feel that way. What is the problem. Talk to me bub.”

“I just know I’ll probably fall over or do something... to embarrass myself and Jack will think I am a loser. I know he likes Aster so-”

Ana couldn’t help it. She burst into hysteric laughter, complete with tears. “Oh god, oh god!” she laughed. 

“What? I don’t see what is so funny” said Hiccup, a little hurt that his coworker was laughing at him when she knew he liked Jack.

“Okay” she wiped her eyes. “Oh bub, you are so funny,”

“I don’t see how anything I said was funny.”

“Jack doesn’t like Bunny like that. They are just really good friends and ex-roommates. Nothing more.”

“Oh.”

“Jack has his eye on someone else.”

Hiccup felt his heart beat. “H-he does?”

“He sure does. I never hear the end of it. Surprised that Astrid hasn’t told you.”

“What?” he wracked his brain trying to think of who he thought Jack wanted to date. He had seen him hovering around Aster for ages, but if they were best friends, that made sense. “Oh... its that new music teacher.”

“Not Elsa.”

“Oh...” he was almost positive. He had seen Jack having lunch with her and she was staring at him like Hiccup had never thought possible. “Its Kozmotis... I knew it.” He had seen Jack stay back after a few classes with the older man.

Ana started laughing. “You’re so funny!” she practically convulsed. “You’re so wrong with all of that. My god. You are blind. He wants you!”

Hiccup’s mouth dropped. Was she being serious? Ana had never lied to him before. Maybe today would be the day he would be able to approach Jack after all. The gorgeous, peppy teachers aide had first caught his eye two years ago. Jack had only just started and had a one on one student at the time who was in Hiccup’s science class. Jack was so patient and kind. He was able to make learning actually fun. Hiccup had admired that on him.

Ana smiled. “You better ask him out now. He told me to never tell you. Probably told that to Astrid too.... that would explain why she didn’t tell you” she added thoughtfully.

“You know... I might come by the P.E. department once I’m finished.”

“Good” she smiled.


End file.
